Almost Done
by harvey45
Summary: Harry is almost done searching for the horcruxes. Will he find the last 2 and destroy them? I planned on making this a one chapter story, but I added 2 more after my first review. This was my first story and was written before DH came out, so don't think too bad of it.
1. Almost Done

**Almost Done**

Harry was walking along a long hallway in his dream. He had had dreams like these before. Voldemort was so angry of the loss of his horcrux ring that he forgot to practice Occlumency and was checking his horcrux hidy-holes nightly. This is how Harry discovered most of the horcruxes.

He had to feel pleased with himself as he walked down that corridor, as it led to were he destroyed Hufflepuff's cup yesterday. "When Voldemort finds out he will be soooo angry," thought Harry.

There were still a few things he had not yet found. He did not have a clue where the locket is or who R.A.B. is. He also didn't know how he was going to destroy Nagini, either. He suddenly felt a sharp anger as he entered the cave hidden by a statue of a basilisk. Harry, although he was feeling highly angry, smiled.

He woke up and looked around his room. It had not been cleaned for months, Kreatcher was still working at Hogwarts. Then he went down and looked at the tapestry of Sirius Black's reletives. At once, an idea struck him. He belived R.A.B. was a death eater, and this was full of names of death eaters, dead or alive. Then he remembered the locket no-one could open. Now, more than ever, he hoped Kreatcher had saved something. Than he saw on the tapestry,

_Regulus A. Black_

He knew that was it. He went down to Kreatcher's "bedroom" and found the locket. Again, it woudn't even open a crack. This one had the S on it and was the same size as the one in the pensieve. He used the _reducto_ spell on it and as it fell on the ground as dust, there was a scream and Harry passed out.

When Hary woke up, he noticed a little black figure speeding toward the door. He thought it might be a lethifold, so he cast a patronus at it. His wand emmitted silver mist, but when it hit the figure, the black thing dissapeared. He realized by the scream he had heard it was a miniature dementor and of course it didn't need a strong patronus. Voldemort must have put one in the locket as it's guard and the locket froze shut. Well, he knew one more thing. Regulus had been killed for finding a horcrux.

"Now," thought Harry, "Now I'm almost done and can stop and rest."


	2. Done

Harry had not been able to relax after Voldemort's 2nd to last horcrux had gone missing. Vodemort was so angry Harry was often trying to reduce muggle interaction with Voldemort. After 3 weeks of this, Voldemort calmed down. To enjoy some free time, Harry decided to go do the zoo.

As Harry was walking through the reptile exhibit, he noticed one of the big snakes looking at him funny. It remided him of how Snape used to look at Harry back in school. Harry heard it say, "I wish I could make this glass dissapear so I could do to you the things you hav done to my master." Harry soon understood that this was Nagini. "This isn't as difficult as I thought," Harry thought to himself as he was pushed out of the way by some younger teens.

Harry went to see he zoo manager after melting and remaking some galleons to make plain gold coins. He showed the coins to the man and told him he would like to buy one of the snakes in the exhibit. The manager was over welmed by greed and went to get Nagini. Harry took him home and kept him in a glass case with an unbrakeable charm on it.

Harry took a knife and opened the case quickly. Nagini tried to strike but Harry just watched him bounce around the room, as everything except the floor had an imperturbable charm on it. As soon as Nagini landed, Harry cut Nagini into thirds with the knife. Harry was tired and slouched back into his chair not bothering to remove the charms.

10 minutes later, Voldemort appeared. Harry quickly got up and prepared for a big duel. "You have irked me way too long, Potter. It's time to repay your actions. AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry leaped behind his chair to dodge the spell. However, instead of the chair exploding, Harry finally found the only thing besides love that could block a killing curse. Harry watched the spell bounce around the room, before stopping inches from Voldemort's toes.

Harry decided to have some fun. He bellowed the knockback jinx and watched Voldemort bounce around the room. As soon as he landed and got up, Harry yelled, "SECTUMSEMPERA!" Voldemort's body cut open and green blood filled the entire room. Harry lifted the imperturbable charm off the door and quickly ran out of the room, locking the door behind him and replacing the imperturbable charm. "If major blood loss doesn't kill him, than he'll drown in his own blood," thought Harry.


	3. Going Public

Two weeks after the battle, Harry was still counting the number of Death Eaters caught. They all had seen the Dark Mark on their arm vanish and deducted that they would would be hopeless without Voldemort. All but one had turned himself in, and the Aurors were still looking for Peter Pettigrew.

Harry saw that everyone was caught except Peter, so he went to the Ministry to talk with the Minister of Magic. As soon as he got into the office, Rufus welcomed him very warmly. "Harry, have you come to accept that offer that I gave you so many years ago?" Harry had forgotten all about the offer he gave him just before and after his 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Erm – no, actually I have some news for you.

"Well?" Rufus's face was very eager.

"First, here's a hint. Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus, so have your people being on the lookout for a rat with one toe missing. Also, the reason you have so many Death Eaters turning themselves in is because Voldemort is dead"

"Your pulling my leg, boy!" Rufus now looked shocked.

"No, it's true! I did it 2 weeks ago. Really got to clean my basement, though. The bloodstains are setting in all the furniture in my TV room."

"We'll make the announcement in the _Daily Prophet _ ASAP. Oh, when the world hears about this ratings will soar through the sky! We'll have to have an interveiw about the whole incident, though. Otherwise you will just be a liar like when He came back, And we don't want that."

"I'll get an old friend of mine to get me an interview. Remember Rita Skeeter? Hermione should still be in touch with her. I'll call her when I get home."

Harry went home and called Hemione. She sounded very different than when they were in school together.

"Hello, Hemione Weasley here."

"Hey Hermione, this is Harry. Are you still in touch with Rita?"

"Ya, She's been trying to write an article titled, "Harry Potter's best Friends Fall in Love. Now she's Ron & my son's pet beetle, Krawlly. Why?"

"I need an interview. I've destroyed Voldemort (finally), and I need someone to write me an article in the _Prophet_ to make sure I'm not a liar to everyone again."

"I'll come over with her straight away. My only obsticle will be Sam. He'll want to know where I'm taking Krawlly. See you in a few minutes, you still live in Godric's Hollow, right?"

"Yeah. Just make sure she has a normal quill, not that quick quotes one. I don't trust it."

When Hermione arrived, she explained she had to take Sam with her because of his nonstop begging. Hermione took Rita out of her case and motioned for her to transform. They went through the same procedure as the day when he gave the interveiw in the 3 Broomsticks. The only differences were that Luna wasn't there, the topic was that Voldemort had gone instead of came back, and Sam was frequently interrupting with things like "Wow!" and "You did that?!"

The next morning in the paper, Harry saw his face on almost every page that even had a picture, including the front page. Within the hour there were at least 30 owls in his house with fan mail. It took him the next 5 hours to read them all. 75 percent of the readers believed his story. The other 25 percent didn't. They thought that it wouldn't be that easy to destroy Voldemort, and none of them thought that "Sectumsempra" was even a real spell.

"Alright," Harry thought just as he finished reading all of them. "NOW I'm resting for sure. No matter what."


End file.
